1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a Pin Grid Array (PGA) package, which has a cover plate mounted within a cover and adapted to decrease frictional coefficient between the cover plate and a cam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mostly Central Process Units (CPU) is connected with a printed circuit board by an electrical connector, that are disclosed in “Ball Grid Array (BGA) Socket: a dendrite solution” (P460-P466, 1996 IEEE 46th Electronic Components & Technology Conference). In addition, the electrical connector is manufactured to have a cam actuator for a low profile, such as the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,941, 6,254,415, 6,280,224, 6,296,507 and 6,338,640 disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,640 issued to Lin on Jan. 15, 2002 discloses an electrical connector with a cam actuator. The electrical connector comprises an insulative base, a cover, a plurality of terminals received in the base, a metallic cam actuator, and a protecting mechanism. The cover has a plurality of through holes corresponding to the terminals, thus permitting lead pins of the CPU to be inserted in the through holes. The base and the cover are slidably interconnected so that the cover is driven in a plane parallel to the underlying base between a first position in which the lead pins of the CPU can pass through the through holes of the cover to reach the contact mounted in the underlying base without requiring and insertion force to applied to the lead pin and a second position in which the lead pins of the CPU contact the terminals. The protecting mechanism comprises a T-shaped metal cover plate inserting in the cover and a T-shaped metal bottom plate received in a recess of the base. The cover plate and the bottom plate are both manufactured by die casting. That makes the cover plate has a coarse surface to engage with the cam actuator, so that it will increase a frictional coefficient between the cover plate and the cam actuator.
Therefore, it is need to find a new electrical connector having an improved cover plate to overcome the problems mentioned above.